Jak and Erol Battle
by Lamia Angel of Death
Summary: Jak and Erol have always duked it out at racing, but Erol wants to try something new. ExJ maybe.... don't see many of these pairings....


Disclaimer: I do not own Jak II, the characters, or the places, etc. They entirely belong to Naughty Dog. And I do not own the songs "All in the Family" and part of "My Gift to You" used in this fanfiction of mine, it belongs to Korn. I am meerly using it for others amusement.

Warnings: Rated M for sexual references, language, alchohol use, and hints of some ErolXJak...okay maybe alot...maybe. I changed some of the words for of the song to fit to the characters and the story line.One-shot. When songs comes up it changes to script form, then back to story format.

Erol: glares What are you doing to us?

Jak: looks at script!!!!! I have to sing this?! Hell NO!

Lamia: Your gonna sing it, and your gonna like it!!!!!

Erol: Lemme see that! grabs script from Jak WTF! No way I'm singing this.

Lamia: Common!!!! I'll give You a cookie afterwards! .

Erol:...

Jak: There's still no way I'm singing this, not to Erol at least.

Erol: Are you saying I'm not good enough for this script Eco Freak?

Jak: Yeah! I'm saying that!

Lamia: Okay okay, Knock it off. Your both singing it and you gonna like it!

Erol and Jak: MAKE US!!!

Lamia: in singing tone Let's just say if you don't , you won't be peeing standing up anymore. .

Erol and Jak: O.O okay...

Lamia: Anyways, On with the show!!!

-----------------------------------------------

It was a quiet and dark night at the Naughty Ottsel. Drunks roamed the halls and to tables. Jak was sitting down, he had drunk 5 shots of tequila, 1 glass of bourbon, and 1 shot of some weird foreign drink he couldn't pronounce. So yeah, he was pretty buzzed. And just his luck, Erol, his personal enemy and race rival, walked in. Erol scanned the room, as if looking for someone. _'Oh shit...', _Jak thought.

Erol was always challenging him to various things, from racing, to well, just racing. You'd think after that eco crash, he would have given up. Jak didn't feel up for his shit at the moment. Keira broke up with him, because she thought he was in love with someone else. It wasn't true, he only longed for her, but being hot-headed as she was, Keira didn't believe him. From the time she broke up with him, he's been staying at the bar, in Daxter's extra room.

Jak hid his face, in hopes of Erol not seing him, but he was too late. He came face to face with the fire-haired commander.

"I heard the news eco freak! Keira broke up with you", he said, a devious smile on his face.

"Oh go rub it in my face why don't ya?", Jak said, glaring.

"Oh believe me, I am. But first, I want to challenge you to something new, something you could never win in."

"I already beat you 10 times at racing, what more do you want?!", Jak growled, voice slurring slightly.

"Well, here's my propostion; I challenge you...TO A BATTLE!!"

Jak raised his lime-green eyebrow, "A battle? Okay, lemme get my gun..."

"Nononono! Not that kind of battle, a singing battle", Erol replied, smirking slightly.

Jak stared at him with an, 'are you fucking serious' look on his face. "Okay...pick the place, and when."

Erol smiled deviately, "Right here, right now."

Jak's eyes widened,"Here and now????!!!"

"What you not up to the challenge?"

Jak grimaced, then said, "I am. Your on!"

"WOOOHOOO BATTLE!!!!", someone yelled. "Did someone say battle?", Daxter said, jumping up from behind the bar, microphone in hand.

Jak got up from his barstool and followed Erol to the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, especially the ladies.." Daxter said, winking at the ladies,"I present to you, The battle of the century taking place in the Naughty Ottsel!!! Our dueling duo is Erol, ex commander of the Krimzon guards..." Someone booed from the crowd, Erol glared at them. "...And our #1 hero...JAK!!!", he continued. The crowd erupted with applauses and whistles.

Erol looked Jak in the eye, "I'm gonna win Eco Freak, then you'll be an even bigger loser than you are!" Jak glared at him, he felt the booze kicking in even more. He found himself in awe of Erol's golden eyes._ 'Such pretty eyes...like pools of honey...', _he thought. Then Jak began to study Erol, from bottom, to top. _"...and has a nice body to boot...no wonder Keira liked him...", _he pondered on.

Erol's eyebrow raised as he saw Jak stare at him. "Uh...earth to eco freak!" Jak immediatly snapped out of his reverie. "I'm ready to go." Erol for some odd reason, found himself studying Jak. Erol stared into Jak's eyes. _"...like sapphires...", _he pondered, studying Jak's body as well, _"...he's got a nice bulid...no wonder Keira 'liked' him." _Erol snapped out of his train of thought. _'What am I thinking? Me! Like a guy?! Hell no I'm into women!', _he thought to himself. Although he had to admit, women have ceased to please him lately, and his eyes had been wandering to people of the same sex.

Daxter stared at them, "uhh... earth to Erol and Jak! We have lift-off!" They both looked at him and grabbed a mike. "I begin first, Eco-freak!" Jak glared at him, but let him proceed. The music began, and Erol put his mouth up to the mic.

---------------------------

Erol: _"Say What, Say What? Say What, Say what? Say what, say what?"_

Jak: _"My dick is bigger then yours!"_

Erol: glare _"Say What, Say What? Say What, Say what? Say what, say what?"_

Jak: _"My band is bigger than yours!"_

Erol: _"To bad I got your beans in my bag, stuck-up sucka' corny motherfucka'. _

_Takin' over foes is the limp pimp, need a Bizkit to save this crew from Jak Mar. _

_I'm gonna drop a little east side skill, ya best step back 'cuz I'm 'a kill, I'm 'a kill._

_So whatcha thinking Mr. Raggedy man?_

_Doin' all you can to look like Raggedy Ann."_

Jak: _"Check you out Punk, Yes I know you feel it._

_You look like one of those dancers from the Hanson Video, you little faggot ho._

_Please give me some shit to wreck with, 'cuz right now I'm all wicked,_

_Suck my dick kid, like you daddy did!"_

Erol: _"Who the fuck you think your talking to??"_

Jak: _"Me"._

Erol: _"I'm known for eatin' little whiny chumps like you."_

Jak: _"__Whatever"_

Erol: _"All up in face with that..."_

Jak: _"Are you ready?!?"_

Erol: _"But halitosis, is all you're rockin' steady._

_You little fairy, smelling all oyur flowers._

_Nappy Hairy chest, look it's Austin Powers."_

Jak: _"Yeah, baby!"_

Erol: _"I hear you tootin' on those bagpipes clad,_

_But you said it best, there's no place to hide."_

Jak: _What the fuck ya' sayin'? Your a pimp whateva', limp dick. _

_Erol needs to rehearse, needs to reverse what he's saying._

_Wanna be funkdoobiest when you're playin',_

_Rippen' up a bad counterfeit, fakin'!_

_Plus your bills I'm paying, you can't eat that shit every day, Erol._

_Lay off the bacon."_

Erol: _"Say what, say what? You better watch your fuckin' mouth, Jak."_

Jak_ "So you hate me?"_

Erol:_ "and I hate you!"_

Jak: _"You know what, you know what?"_

Both: _"It's all in the family."_

Jak: _"I hate you!"_

Erol: _"and you hate me!"_

Jak_:"__You know what, you know what?"_

Both: _"It's all in the family."_

Jak: _"Look at you fool, I'm gonna fuck you up twice,_

_Throwin' rhyme sat me like, oh shit alright, Vanilla Ice. _

_You better run, run while you can. _

_You'll never fuck me up, Bisc Limpkit._

_At least I got a phat original band."_

Erol: _"Who's hot, who's not?"_

Jak: _"__You."_

Erol_:"__You best step back, corn cob, you need a new job._

_Time to take them mic skills back to the dentsist to buy youself a new grill."_

Jak: _"__Fuck you."_

Erol: _"You pumpkin pie, I'll jack-off in your eye._

_Climbing shoots and ladders, while you ego shatters._

_But you just can't get away."_

Jak: _"Get a gay?"_

Erol: _" 'cuz it's doomsday kid, it's doomsday."_

Jak: _"__I hate you!"_

Erol:_ "and you hate me!"_

Jak: _"You know what, you know what?"_

Both: _"It's all in the family."_

Jak: _"__I hate you!"_

Erol: _"and you hate me!"_

Jak:_ "__You know what, you know what?"_

Both:_ "It's all in the family."_

Erol:_ "You call yourself a singer?"_

Jak: _"Yep."_

Erol: _"You're more like Jerry Springer."_

Jak: _"Oh cool!"_

Erol: _"Your favorite band is winger,"_

Jak: _"Winger?"_

Erol: _"And all you eat is Zingers._

_Your like a Fruity Pebble, your favorite flag is rebel."_

Jak: _"Yeeeeeehaaaaaa!!"_

Erol: _"It's to bad that you're a faggot on the lower level."_

Jak: _"So your from Jacksonville, Kickin' it like Buffalo Bill,_

_Gettin' butt-fucked by your uncle Chuck,_

_While you sister's on her knees waitn' for your little peanut."_

Erol:_ "Wait, where'd ya get that little dance?"_

Jak: _"Over here."_

Erol:_ "Like them idiots in Wako, your burning up in Bako_

_Where your father had your mother, your mother had your brother,_

_It's too bad your father's mad, your mother's now your lover."_

Jak:_ "Comon' hillbilly, can your yakow do a fuckin' wheelie?_

_You love it down south in the fall,_

_you sure do got a purdy mouth_."

Jak: points _"I hate you!"_

Erol: _"and you hate me!"_

Jak_:"You know what, you know what?"_

Both:_ "It's all in the family."_

Jak: _"I hate you!"_

Erol: _"and you hate me!"_

Jak_:"__You know what, you know what?"_

Both: _"It's all in the family."_

They glared at eachother surprised it had gone as long as it had. "Still goin' eco freak?"

Jak stared at him, "I bet I can out-gross you out."

"In you dreams."

"Bring it on."

"This is gettin' good!", Daxter said," Now they're going to finish, with sudden death!"

Jak: glare _"and I love you!"_

Erol: glare _"and I want you!"_

Jak: _"and I'll suck you!"_

Erol: _"and I'll fuck you!"_

Jak: _"and I'll butt-fuck you!" _does butt-fucking gesture

Erol:_ "and I'll eat you!"_

Jak: licks the microphone_ "and I'll lick your little dick, motherfucka.'"_

Erol: _"Say what? Say...what?"_

-----------------------------

Erol did not know why, but that last lyric, and gesture Jak did, put him in a sort of awe state. Luckily it was dark in the bar, he did not want the people in the bar to see the crimson that had spread across his cheeks. He did not know why, but it affected him in some way, shape or form.

Flustered, he said, "Fine Eco freak, you win. But next time, I'll come up with something you could never beat. And when that day comes, I'm gonna have a good laugh."

"...and that's supposed to affect me...how?", Jak puzzled, slurring slightly.

An immediate rage spread across Erol's face. "You just wait and see", he said, glaring. He walked away to a bar stool and sat down.

Jak smirked at his victory, and walked back to his original barstool. Out of the corner of his eye, he was watching Erol, who was drinking a huge bottle of vodka.

-----2 hrs. later...-------

Erol got up from the barstool, staggering. He had drunk as much as Jak did hours ago, maybe more, and was so drunk, he mistaked a metalhead trophy for a poodle. Paying his bar tab, he staggered out of the Naughty Ottsel, heading for home. Jak watched him leave, he was even drunker than he was hours ago, about as drunk as Erol. "I'll be vack in a littlle, eh Dax?," he said to Daxter, slurring all the way. Daxter waved him goodbye and Jak left, following Erol.

He watched as Erol walked, wobbling a little bit, down the street. At this time of night, there was bairly anybody on the streets of Haven City, so basically the streets were deserted. Jak, at what he thought was, stealthly followed him up the street. Jak saw Erol make many turns, and followed him down an alley way. Erol made one more turn, but when Jak turned the corner, Erol was gone. Puzzled, Jak looked around, no sign of him.

"I know your following me Jak."

He swirled around, and came face to face with the ex-commander.

"Why are you following me?"

Jak couldn't find what to say, he had no idea why he followed Erol. He just had the sudden urge to follow the man, he had to come up with an excuse, and fast.

"...Well...are you gonna answer me Jak?", he asked, impatient.

Jak stared at him, this was the first time he heard Erol refer to him by his name rather than 'eco freak'. He felt a little excitement when he said Jak's name.

"...answer me, or your gonna regret it."

He looked down, what could he possibly say to Erol? He didn't want to lie to him, Jak felt wrong doing so.

"I followed you..because..."

"...because...?" Erol pressed on further.

He gulped,"...because...I wanted to see where you lived!", he lied, slightly.

Erol raised his eyebrow, "Really...hmmm. Well, comon, let's go."

Jak dropped his jaw in awe. Erol...being nice? There had to be a catch. Erol looked at him, "But you owe me something in return."

_'See, I knew it', _Jak thought, "what do you have in mind?"

"Hmmm, I'll tell you when we get there. Nothing too critical, for this is a simple thing...", he replied to Jak.

Jak slowly followed after Erol, slightly afraid at what the ex-commander of the Krimson Guard would do to him.

--------------------------

Erol's apartment wasn't too luxurius, nor was it shabby. It was like any citizan in Haven City's house. Jak would have thought that being in the Krimzon Guard would give you the big bucks.

"It's not like the Baron's palace, but make yourself at home", Erol insured Jak, walking into his bedroom. He did so, and sat on the leather couch. After a few minutes, Erol came out in a pair of blue shorts and no shirt. Jak blushed slightly at seeing Erol's bare chest. He traveled into the kitchen, "Wanna beer?"

"No thanks", Jak replied,"I'm already drunk enough as it is."

"Suit yourself", Erol said, emerging from the kitchen.

He sat down on the couch, next to Jak.

This is the first time Jak saw him without his mask. Everytime Daxter saw it, he would say, "Close encounters with the third kind!" Jak had to admit it, Erol did look like an alien with it on, and chuckled at the thought.

"...what's your problem?", Erol asked.

Jak, still giggling, said, "It's the booze, makin' me screwy in the brain."

He watched as Erol took a sip of his beer, and awed at him doing so. He touched Erol's long, tattooed ears, which made Erol stop in mid-drink.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"...I like your ears...", Jak said, flushing.

Erol gave a slight chuckle, "Really...thank you."

Jak's hand retreated slightly, but Erol held up his hand, "Go ahead, you can touch them."

Jak continued to stroke Erol's ear, admiring it's texture, and the designs of the tattoos. So much like his own...but different because they belonged to Erol. He was surprised that Erol let him even touch him. Erol sighed, as Jak stroked his ears, even purred a little bit.

Jak then realized their faces were inches apart. Erol stared into his eyes, with such intensity, that Jak felt helpless, as he did when Erol first captured him all those years ago.

"Uhhhh...I think I should be going now...", Jak said, heading for the door.

Erol grabbed his arm, halting him. His amber eyes stared into his own, making Jak shiver.

"...You can't go yet Jak. You still OWE me."

Jak stammered a little bit, trying to find an excuse to leave. He feared at what the ex-commander had in store for him.

"Besides, you look bushed; you're too drunk, and you might get ass-raped out there. I _know_ there's ex-criminals out there who'll fuck up, better yet _fuck_ anyone within a 10 miles radius, I would hate to see that happen to you, only _I _get the privilage of fucking you up", Erol said, in a concerned tone, "stay here, at least 'til morning."

"Uhhh, I told Daxter I would be back in a little bit..."

"Call him."

"A-alright...", Jak stammered.

Erol handed him a cell phone and he called The Naughty Ottsel. "Uhh, Dax...I'm satying at Erol's for the night..."

"WHAT!? YOUR STAYING WITH THAT PSYCHO PATH!!!????", Daxter yelled in the speaker.

"Shhhhh Dax, he'll hear ya..."

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!!!!! He can listen to me talk all the shit I want about him!!!"

"I'll be fine Daxter...I can handle myself, I promise, I'll come back alive in the morning", he reassured Daxter.

"You better!!! I worry too ya know."

"Bye Dax", he said, hanging up the cell phone before Daxter opened his big mouth again.

Jak looked at Erol apologetically, "I'm sorry, Daxter...he's just..."

Erol held up his hand,"No worries. It's not the first time I've had shit talked about me. If I had a credit for everytime I heard shit talked about me, I'd be richer than the Baron."

Jak sat back down, next to Erol, and sighed, "So, what do plan do you have in store for me?"

Erol took another, long sip of his beer, draining it, and tossed it towards the nearest trashcan, missing it. "Damn, I missed..."

Jak flushed scarlet from frustration, "Answer me Erol!"

He looked slyly at Jak, "Patience Jak, I'll tell you in due time..."

Jak had a look that had the look of horror, and anger spread across his face. Erol laughed, sending chills down Jak's spine.

"Hehe, the look on your face is priceless. I will tell you later, _IF_ you can stay awake that long... I bet you won't..."

Erol chuckled at Jak's response, "Oh, I'll stay up that long!"

Erol stood up, and walked back into the kitchen. Jak eyed him when he returned with a huge bottle of whiskey. Removing the cap, he took a swig of it, and offered it to Jak.

"No thanks Erol...I'm too drunk as it is, I'm seeing stars..."

"Liar, common, if you drink with me, I'll tell you what I have in store for you..."

Jak eyed the bottle cautiously, then drank nearly half the bottle. Erol chuckled, "Common! Lezz Drink together!!!!"

1 hr. Later...O.O

Jak layed sprawled out on the couch, laughing his ass off. Erol was on the other side of the couch, singing into the bottle. After he was done, he said, "How many glazzez wuzzz zat eh Jak?"

Jak's body shook with laughter, "I dunno, 1 bottle of whizkey, and 4 beerzzzz...I'm seeing little birdies now!!!!!"

Erol stood up with the bottle, and began humming."Thizz song iz dedicated to you..."

_"There you are my precious,_

_Not Long ago..._

_Hiding behind the shadows,_

_of your broken soul..._

_Why is it always you want something you can never have?_

_Why did you you try to tell me?_

_How could you be this way."_

_"Your throat I take grasp,_

_Then you eyes roll back,_

_Your racing through my veins._

_Your heart stops beating, _

_Like orgasms,_

_I guess your life is dead."_

Jak stared at Erol, "What was that?" Erol shrugged, "I dunno, felt like singin' it, Seemed so perfect for my plan..."

Erol hoped he didn't catch that last part, luckily Jak didn't. Jak got up, and walked over to the little tree in Erol's livingroom, and unzipped his pants.

"Wadd are ya doin'?!"

"Watering your tree", Jak replied.

"...It's a rubber tree..."

Jak laughed and zipped up his pants, "Too Late..."

Both Erol and Jak laughed hysterically, one holding on to the other for support.

After they calmed down, Jak laid on the couch again. He stared at the ceiling for some time, then was interruppted by Erol's honey eyes. He stared into them for some time, and began marveling his face. Taking his index finger, he began tracing the contours of Erol's face. He traced along the tattoos, his jaw line, and ended at his lips. He licked Jak's finger, making him shiver. Erol took that moment to mouth Jak's entire finger, sucking it, recieving a gasp from him. He removed his mouth from Jak's finger, recieving another gasp from him.

Gathering all the courage he could, he planted a soft kiss on Jak's lips. Jak looked like he had just been slapped in the face, he was that shocked. Erol flushed, "I'm sorry..." Jak leaned upwards and grasped Erol's lips with his own. Erol's eyes widened, he never expected Jak to respond. Taking this moment, he cradled Jak's head with his arms, and Jak put his arms around Erol's neck.

After several seconds, they parted, gasping from lack of air. Jak kept his eyes on Erol, that was the best kiss he ever had, better than his with Keira. "Hehe, you kiss better than Keira does", Jak said.

Erol chuckled, "Your not to bad yourself."

Erol knew where this was leading, he suspected Jak knew as well. "I know where this is leading...", Jak replied.

_'Thought so...', _Erol mused.

"...And I welcome it", Jak finished.

Erol looked at Jak, shocked, and he took this chance to tackle Erol, kissing him when they hit the ground. Erol promptly removed Jak's armor, then his shirt.

Somehow, through the process of taking each other's cloths off, they ended up in Erol's bedroom. When they fell on the bed, Erol was on top, and began removing his own pants.

Jak held up his finger, "_I _want to remove them."

Erol smirked as Jak began to remove his pants, with his teeth, revealing his growing length. Jak marveled at it for a few seconds, then took Erol into his mouth, pleased at recieving a loud moan from Erol's lips. He began sucking softly, then after a time, he sucked roughly, earning a loud moan from the man. Pre-cum was already smeared on his face.

"Jak...J-jak...I'm gonna..."

He stopped before Erol came, recieving a gasp as he removed his mouth from Erol's heat.

Jak began removing his own pants, while Erol recovered, seeing his own growing erection. He gasped as Erol began running his hands lightly up an down his body.

Erol looked at Jak, "You know how this works right?" He shook his head no,"Nope."

"You honestly don't?"

"What it's not like I do this everyday Erol..."

"Well, neither do I."

"...Do you know how?", Jak inquired.

"Of course I know!"

Jak shrunk back, Erol looked at him with eyes of apology, "I'm sorry...but I do know how. It's like...well...having anal sex with a woman..."

"Never done it before...with anyone.."

"Wait a minute...your a _virgin_?"  
Jak knodded,"What is that wrong?"

Erol itched his head slightly," No...it's just..._you never did it with Keira_?"

Jak shook his head yes, "Not once."

He chuckled, Jak bore holes into him with his eyes,"What's so funny?"

"...nothing. Anyways...to have anal sex..."

"You know what Erol, you don't need to explain it...just _do it_. I'll follow your lead", Jak said softly.

Erol knodded,"Okay, open your mouth."

Jak obeyed, opening his mouth.

"Now suck on my fingers."

He began sucking on Erol's fingers. When he felt they were lubricated enough, he withdrew them from Jak's mouth.

"Now spread your legs apart, and brace yourself..."

Jak reluctantly spread his legs apart,"Ready."

Jak felt a sharp, hot pain, as Erol stuck his fingers into his entrance. He growled, squinting his eyes, teeth clenched. "D-damn that hurts..."

Erol looked up in concern,"You want me to stop?"

Jak shook his head no,"No..keep going...I'll live."

"Look if it's hurting you that much..."

"DAMMIT EROL! JUST DO IT!!!", Jak yelled, frustrated.

Erol stared at him wide eyed, and saw he wasn't kidding,"Okay okay...you don't need to bite my head off."

Jak flushed with embarassment. He began clenching the sheets from all the pain, after a while, it began to feel good.

"Just a little longer..I have to find something..." Erol said.

"Find whaaaaaaaaaa...", he stopped, feeling pleasure coursing through his veins.

"THAT!", Erol yelled, finding Jak's sweet spot. He thrust his fingers into that spot, and was rewarded with a pleasured moan from Jak.

"H-holy PRECURSERS!", Jak yelled, feeling the spot get hit again.

Erol pulled his fingers out, "You ready for the big leap?"

Jak knodded,"I was ready 5 minutes ago..."

He knodded at Jak, "Okay...but first I need to find some lotion..."

Erol got up, heading for the bathroom. Jak watched patiently for him, and saw Erol return from the bathroom, rubbing the lotion on his erect member.

"...Ready?"

Jak knodded, then felt as Erol pushed his heat into his entrance. The pain was excrutiating, and made Jak growl in pain. After several seconds of adjusting to Erol's size, he knodded for him to begin. The pain intensified with each thrust, but began to recede when Erol hit his pleasurable spot. The pleasure coarsing through his body intensified when Erol began stroking Jak's reawakening length.

Sweat drenched to two men's bodies. Erol was recieving just as much pleasure as well from every thrust into Jak's body, and from Jak's lust filled moans. He felt himself near the edge, and sensed Jak was too. He knew Jak had reached his breaking point when no noise came out of him, his pupils had shrunk, then a long pleasured filled moan escaped his mouth.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MAR, AND ALL THE PRECURSERS!!", Jak yelled as his seed spilt all over their abdomens. Erol let out a few more thrusts until he felt himself discharge and letting out a loud moan. He stopped thrusting, removed himself, and collapsed next to Jak. Erol saw Jak had fallen asleep, and smiled. Shortly after, he passed out as well.

--------The Next Day------

Jak woke up next to Erol, who was staring at him with loving eyes. He gave Erol a slight wave, and recieved one in return. "You were great last night..." Erol said, first one to speak. "So were you..." Jak replied, giving him a smile. There was still one question on Jak's mind...

"Was last night the favor I owed to you?"

"Hmmm? Oh no...wait...I never told you."

Jak stared at him, "I guess I fell asleep..."

Erol began laughing, Jak stared at him,"What are you laughing for?"

He stopped chuckling, and said, "Remember last night I said, 'next time, I'll come up with something you could never beat. And when that day comes, I'm gonna have a good laugh'?"

Jak knodded,"Yeah, and...?"

"I bet you last night you wouldn't stay up long enough to hear what I had in store for you...", He replied, smiling.

Jak's awe shocked face slowly turned into a smile, then he began laughing, "Ya, that's right, you did say that."

Jak got up and tackled Erol into a hug. "So...what did you have in store for me?"

Erol looked at him and smiled, "Absolutly nothing!"

Jak smirked back at him. "But don't get me wrong Jak, you still owe me", Erol said, making Jak smile even more.

"Okay...do your worst!"

Erol smirked, "Come over tonight, and maybe I'll tell you!"

They both erupted into laughter.


End file.
